Payback
by Kathleen Marie
Summary: Tony and Ziva. Yeah, I never was good with summaries.


**Anywho, this is my first fic. I wrote it awhile ago and was gonna put it on here but my computer crashed and I had to buy a new one. Tell me what you think please! Opinions and suggestions greatly appreciated.

* * *

**

_Scared. Stuck. Stolen. Dark. Death._

The words that came to her mind when she woke up on the cold concrete floor.

No idea where she was. Trapped. And this was _not _a dream.

It was strange. All she could remember was having dinner with _him. _

Was it night? Day?

Where was she? Why was she here? How could she escape?

So many things flooded her mind like a hurricane, but one question stood out in her head the most.

_Where was he?_

She tried so hard to remember. Nothing came to her. No one came for her. She was alone. Trapped in the darkness, alone.

Then she heard something. Footsteps. Could it be him? No. She knew what he sounded like when he walked. This man was much older. Then the door to her prison opened, and closed again. Except she was no longer alone.

"Who's there?" She said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

No reply. Was someone trying to trick her? No. There was someone in here. She knew it.

* * *

"First you will tell me who you are and why you are here." He demanded in a cold tone.

"I am Ziva. Ziva DiNozzo, and I do not know why I am here. No one has told me."

"Well, Ziva. I suppose I could answer that question for you. You are her because of your husband. He has done some very bad things and my superiors have decided he needs to be punished.

"My husband has done nothing wrong! I demand to know who your superiors are now!"

"Now I don't think you should go around demanding things. One wrong move and both of you will be punished." He said, and then he started _laughing._

Laughing so loud that they could probably hear him all over the world.

Ziva searched her mind for anything, anything at all that had happened that could make him laugh. She just didn't know. What could be so hilarious?

Suddenly lights came on. There was no one in the room. What was wrong with her?

She heard the door open slowly, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There, standing in the doorway was _Tony. _Smiling, laughing, nothing was wrong.

"Tony!" She screamed. Half extremely thankful to see him, but also mad, yet she still didn't understand what was going on.

"Ziva, payback is a bitch. Isn't it?" Tony said still with a smile on his face.

"What!" Ziva said, still not understanding anything that has been going on.

"Look around? Where are we?" As if trying to explain things to Ziva was as easy as that.

She looked and tried to think, but still couldn't remember, and the suddenly it came to her.

"Tony! Why are we in the unfinished bathroom closet!"

Laughing he mockingly said "Darling, I put you here."

So Tony began to explain to his lovely wife that he had put a sleeping pill in her drink, carried her to the bathroom closet and locked the door. He cleverly used bigger shoes when walking and had a machine that disguised his voice as a 60 year old man. Apparently, he kept Ziva in the bathroom closet until he heard her wake up.

But there was still one thing Ziva did not get.

"But why? Why did you do this?" She asked, about to kill him with a paperclip, once she found one.

"Because Ziva. McGoo just told me about my blue teeth. Remember when I said payback was a bitch? I'm always right. Kind of like Gibbs and his gut."

"Tony! That was years ago! I can't believe you!" So mad at him, she couldn't keep away that magnificent smile appearing on her face.

Then remembering that she was in a bathroom closet, Ziva quickly got up, and tried to get out of the door. Tony wouldn't let her. Not yet.

"Tony." Ziva said, quickly loosing her patience.

He didn't say a thing and minutes went by of awkward silence. That moment Ziva finally understood why he wouldn't let her by.

So quickly Ziva leaned forward and kissed her husband. Her mischievous, funny, adorable husband, for five years, got the payback he deserved. And a kiss from his wife.


End file.
